The present invention generally relates to articles of manufacture, apparatus and methods for termination machines. More particularly, this invention relates to articles of manufacture, apparatus and methods for wire termination machines that install electrical connectors.
Wire termination machines typically install terminals and/or contacts on wires by first sensing the end of a wire, then stripping the wire, and then crimping or otherwise fastening the terminal and/or contact to the stripped wire. Each of the steps may require somewhat complicated machinery to accomplish. Therefore, a typical wire termination machine is somewhat sophisticated.
Sensing the end of a wire may be done through a number of methods. One common method is to have the end of a wire deflect a start sensor plate on a start sensor assembly. This method may be problematic with wires, especially small gauge wires. For example, a small gauge wire may not be able to apply sufficient force or weight to properly deflect a start sensor plate due to sliding off the surface of the start sensor plate, and so a terminal and/or contact may not be installed at all, may be installed improperly, etc.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if apparatus and/or methods were provided that would decrease the problems associated with small gauge wires on start sensor plates. It would further be beneficial if such apparatus and/or methods could be implemented through minor modifications of existing wire termination machinery.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus, methods and/or articles of manufacture to assist wires in deflecting a start sensor plate in a wire termination machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus, methods and/or articles of manufacture to assist wires in deflecting a start sensor plate in a wire termination machine implemented through minor modifications of existing wire termination machinery.
The summary, as well as the following detailed description of the invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there are shown in the drawings, certain embodiment(s) which are presently preferred. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.
The present invention provides apparatus, methods and/or articles of manufacture that aid in a start sensor plate""s detection and retention of a wire""s end. In the preferred embodiments, at least part of the surface of the plate is textured or patterned, which assists in guarding against sliding of the wire once it contacts the plate. Also, various embodiments allow for replacement or retrofitting of non-textured start sensor plates in processing machines with a textured plate.
Texturing may be accomplished through a number of methods. The preferred embodiments use a laser marking system, as lasers provide for texturing the surface of the plate with minimal added deformation of the shape of that plate. Other embodiments may use abrasion, rollers or other methods.
Additionally, embodiments may comprise the application of a texture to an already existing plate, for example, the application of tape or other substance to a non-textured plate.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description and figures which follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art on examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.